


Mission impossible

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for the man who has everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. This is a little bit of birthday fluff for the lovely [](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/profile)[**vida_boheme**](http://vida-boheme.livejournal.com/). ♥  
>  2\. Thank you to [](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/profile)[**sgamadison**](http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/) for the US help.

Rodney snorted and tossed the last of the brochures across the desk. What a complete waste of time – there was nothing even remotely suitable. When he’d mentioned to Jeannie – self-proclaimed Queen of All Gift Giving - that he was having trouble finding something for John’s birthday, frankly he’d expected her suggestions to be a little more, well, cool.

He glanced again at the scattered papers – hot air balloon trips, dinner and tickets to a Broadway show, a day at a racetrack. Okay, John would probably like that last one, but there was no way that Rodney was giving him a gift that could potentially put him in danger – there was quite enough of that in their everyday lives, thank you. And hot air ballooning? The man flew spaceships for a living – recreating the Montgolfier brothers seemed a little redundant somehow.

Maybe it was living in another galaxy, but all of the ideas seemed really kind of ordinary - or just plain weird. A Broadway show? Seriously. Had his sister even met John – or him for that matter, as obviously he’d be accompanying John on any birthday treat.

He sighed. There was nothing special enough. He needed to find something that would make John’s whole face light up. Like last year, when he’d reverse-engineered Ronon’s blaster and made one for John – actually, he’d improved on the original and incorporated a nifty new night-sight too. He was pretty sure he’d seen a hastily wiped away tear when John had opened that present.

What could he get that would be better than a blaster?

Rodney ran his fingers through his hair and then slumped in his chair with a defeated moan. He had to face it – there was nothing better than a blaster.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Rodney straightened at the sound of John’s voice and surreptitiously swept the incriminating brochures into the trashcan under the desk. He turned around to see John walking towards him with a quizzical tilt to one eyebrow.

“Trouble?”

“No,” Rodney said, standing quickly and trying to draw John’s attention away from the desk. “Just, you know… running some simulations and, ah, whatnot.” He stopped as he saw John’s gaze drop to the trash. Of course Colonel Eagle Eye would spot the incriminating evidence.

The eyebrow tilted even more extravagantly. “‘A dazzling night on Broadway’? ‘Romantic spa getaways for two’?” John sounded amused as he read from the brochures sticking out of the trash. “Interesting simulations you’re running there.” He grinned. “You know, I think us getting quarters together has pretty much let the big, old gay cat out of the bag, buddy. We don’t have to start waving rainbow flags and get matching intertwined heart tattoos.” The grin grew broader. “Is this some kind of gay midlife crisis thing?”

“Oh, for God’s sake, of course it’s not,” Rodney huffed, though John’s grin was infectious, and he could feel himself weakening. “If you must know I was trying to think of something to get you for your birthday. I asked Jeannie, but you can see the completely unsuitable and ridiculous kind of drivel that she sent and…” He paused as John’s gaze grew softer. “Well, I just wanted to get you something special – something perfect,” he finished quietly.

John smiled, and the warmth of it seemed to light his entire face… and oh, that was the look that Rodney had wanted to see right there.

“That’s really nice,” John said. He stepped closer and dropped his hands to Rodney’s hips. “But, you know, I think I already have something pretty damn special.” He drew Rodney closer until their lips were practically touching. “In fact, it’s kind of perfect,” he breathed.

Rodney felt a happy little tingle blossom in his chest – and he leaned in and pressed a gentle ‘me too’ against the warmth of John’s smile.

 

The end


End file.
